User talk:The Ultiamte PJO fan
Welcome Hi, welcome to Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the OC- Calvin Shade page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kiwi 1998 (Talk) 05:01, February 26, 2011 Welcome to the wiki!!! [[User:SallyPerson| ' SallyPerson / ' ]][[User talk:SallyPerson| ' Natalie Cole']] 02:18, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Feel free to use any of my characters whenever! Just let me know what it'll be called. ODST! 23:26, April 7, 2011 (UTC) That should work. What exactly will the timeline be? Like what year? ODST! 19:05, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Membership Hi PJO, I looked at this Omega Order and wondered it was ok that my charcater could be a potential member, Stuart Draganov, the only problem is that you said that you are looking for Olympian demigods, my character is the child of a deity rather than a god. Will that be a problem? AdamantiumBladez-Son of Continents/Child of Earth I have added my main character to the page. My story actually takes place a year after the Titan War, but I will write a story that my character was a member of the Omega Order years back, but then loses his memory some how which then leads up to my first story. Alright? P.S. Can each person only add a single character, or more? AdamantiumBladez-Son of Continents/Child of Earth O.13 If you want to delete it and restart it under a new name here, that is fine with me. If you want to continue with it as is, or mostly as is, we will be doing their adventures on a different fanfic site. Angel and I are still planning to contribute to this group, just not on this particular site. LongClawTiger 18:42, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for your comment. Like I've told other people, I started writing those stories for fun and to see if I could, but a lot of people seem to like my stories and it is always nice to hear people say so. More chapters will be coming soon, I'll most likely write another one tonight. Thanks again. [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111']][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 19:28, April 12, 2011 (UTC) hey I saw that you want to join the Dark Circle.I'm so glad someone is interested in it.Just give us a link of your character.This is Kari by the way don't mind the signature.Vega- don't you dare call me Adeline 03:57, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey if you were seriious about joining Dark Circle, give me a description of a character Can you get on the chat to talk more about Dark circle http://pjoffw.chatango.com/ DragoonFlareJR 19:30, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I didnt update this weekend. I was working on a review project. I am a big pokemon fan so I am trying to review all 13 pokemon movies. I'll write a few new chapters this week. [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111']][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 22:44, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Umm like his history, where has he been before dark circle. And (I dont know all the plot details yet) when The light vs dark war begins and Circle is divided which side would he be on. i he loyal to his dad or the CircleDragoonFlareJR 00:27, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Rise of Legends: The Omega Order Hey, I have began making a plan to write in the Omega Order into my series, I also added it to the Omega Order Page. AdamantiumBladez-Son of Continents/Child of Earth Hey were doing a collab if you havent seen it. We were wondering if you could write at least one chapter, if not thats fine but we still need your character and I belive kari has already used nick soooo Hey we started writing a collab....it would be awesome if you could join, bbut if not we still need you character hey you on? go to http://pjoffw.chatango.com/ Illoras 00:04, May 19, 2011 (UTC)